


Daddy's Boy

by M88nlighter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But their in love and kinky as hell, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Keith is really into all of this, M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Shiro was a little nervous at first, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Watersports, Will add tags as I go, no editing we die like men, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M88nlighter/pseuds/M88nlighter
Summary: Shiro's glance drifted to the floor between them, “Are you sure?”“Oh, baby,” Keith moved from his own seat and crouched in front of Shiro, “I wouldn’t ask you too if I wasn’t sure. You don’t have to do anything, it was just a suggestion.”“What if I hurt you?” His eyes ran over his right arm, “After everything I-”“Hey, look at me,” Shiro took a breath before doing so, only moving his eyes to meet Keiths, “I trust you more than anyone, and I know you won’t hurt me. Never in a million years would I want this from anyone else,” He readjusted himself to sit higher and kiss along Shiro's jaw bone.Shiro turned to take Keith's lips to his own, “Anything for you.”----------Keith is kinky little shit and Shiro takes care of him.





	Daddy's Boy

Keith wasn’t exactly a morning person, when he was young he had hated getting up, his dad dragged him out for years with promises of a sugary breakfast, whether it be store brand cereal or pancakes coated in whipped cream. When he was in the system he’d wake early only in hopes to slip out of whatever home before his guardians or the other kids could try to talk to him, The Garrison was similar, Only then he was running towards something again; Shiro. And some things never change.

 

He lived for these lazy Sundays, waking up to the orange light painting over himself with the weight of Shiro's arm draped over his waist, holding him close. He ran his thumb over the gold band to remind himself this was real, If you told him even five years ago he’d be married and waking up next to Takashi Shirogane every morning he would never believe you, but here he was.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he laid there and reveled in the feeling before Shiro began to stir and press a quick kiss to Keith's cheek before pulling himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he returned Keith had rolled onto his back, a blanket just barely covering him. 

 

Shiro moved back over to retrieve his phone from the bedside table, “What do you think about going to get some breakfast?” 

 

“Sounds good,” he mumbled as he stretched his arms up above his head.

 

“You know that you have to get up for that right?” Keith groaned which earned him Shiro crawling back in and tackling him. “C’mon baby it's getting late, don’t you want actual breakfast food this time?” He pushed Shiro off of him and went into the bathroom, forgoing an actual shower and directing himself towards the dry shampoo on the counter. After a moment Shiro came in behind him after his detour directing him into their second bedroom which has essentially become an office, He wrapped an arm around Keith's bare waist and let the other roam down, only now did Keith realize what was being held by it.

 

The blunt head of the plug pushed against him causing a shiver to run up his spine, Shiro pulled them closer together and ran his lips across Keith's neck, making him squirm even more.

 

“C’mon baby, you know the drill,” He nodded and did his best to relax himself, His hands squeezing harder against the countertop, Shiro pulled the plug back and tried instead with a finger, sliding in with little restriction, he added another and started to spread Keith open for a third. Softly he stroked the three fingers into Keith a few times before pulling out completely, He used his other hand to turn Keiths head, gently kissing him to distract the man as he slid the plug in. “See, I knew you could take it.” Keith whimpered as Shiro pulled away. 

 

Shiro grabbed his clothes for him, he flexed his muscles around the base of the plug as he pulled his boxers up, they began to walk out the door before Shiro stopped for a moment, claiming he’d forgot something and asked Keith to wait outside. He knew it was best to do as told and stood there only for a moment, right before Shiro came through the door again, a null vibration took over the plug, Keith shivered as it enveloped him, earning a sweet smile from Shiro, who spun the dial on the remote back to as low as it could go without turning it off altogether. 

 

Shiro left the plug as is during their breakfast until near the end, he noticed Keith's glass had run near empty and waved to the waitress to ask for a refill, and revved the vibration up before Keith could protest, He held himself well enough the woman didn’t seem to notice a thing, he turned the plug down, but still not off after she came back with some more juice for Keith, “She nice don’t you think?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ” Keith's breathing started to settle down, He grabbed at the table and leaned slightly, his voice harsh but held in a whisper, “What the hell was that?”

 

“You didn’t like it?” 

 

A few tears prickled at Keiths eyes, the continued stimulation slowly becoming too much for him, “The was completely uncalled for,”   
  


“I don’t have to have a reason,” He smiled as he took another bite of the small amount of egg still left on his plate, “You gonna drink that or not.”

 

“I'm not thirsty,” He pushed his plate away from himself, mostly cleared off.

 

“It's important to stay hydrated baby,” Keith stopped for a moment, his eyes widened as he caught on, and mouthed some sort of protest, “Finish the glass then we’ll leave.” He knew by now his husband was not one easily swayed and accepted there was only one way out of this and began to drink from the glass, making sure not to drink it too fast. 

 

Shiro kept his promise and paid the check once the glass was emptied, leaving maybe a bit larger than warranted tip as he guided Keith out before he could take any undesired detour. 

 

The walk home stayed mostly silent, Shiro pulled Keith at a slightly faster than normal pace by their intertwined hands, the other hidden away in his jacket pocket played over the dial on the remote, randomly adjusting it's strength, felling Keiths shaking reactions as they went. Once in the apartment, Keith tried to make a beeline to the bathroom, but Shiro cut him off, causing the man to almost collapse in his arms, and lead him onto their bed.

 

He moved to sit on his knees after Shiro pulled his jeans off, not making work on his own, a rush of relief went over him as the remote was abandoned on the bedside table, still, “Shiro please, I really have to,”

 

Once undress Shiro crawled in, kneeling in front of him clasping a hand around Keith's neck, “Stay right here,” Keith held back a sob as his grip tightened, He pushed Keith onto his back and pulled off his boxers, almost immediately he pulled the plug out by the base, a few tears fell as Keith curled up into himself. Shiro left the plug next to the remote, not bothering to turn it off.

  
  


His attention immediately was back on his husband, a finger ran over his little dick, and down over his pussy making Keith shudder, he mover the finder in only to the first knuckle before racking it back and forth, a series of small sobs fell from Keith as he went deeper. Adding another finger Keith grabbed at him, but he was too weak to even slow Shiro's pace, noticing the protest Shiro went faster, Keith's cunt was dripping around him and coating his fingers in that sweet slick.

 

He pulled his hand away and leaned down to cover Keiths jaw with sweet kisses, “Ready baby,” Tears still fell from him as he nodded, Shiro trusted he was being honest and lined himself up, Keith's head fell back agist the bed as Shiro pushed into him ever so slightly, Keith's heart was almost beating out of his chest with just the head of Shiro's cock in him.

Keith wrapped his arms over Shiro's neck, he didn't protest, rather use it to angle into him, he pushed in farther with every stroke, not long passed before he was bottoming out, “Your cunt was made for me baby, look at how well you take it,” Keith shuddered but still picked his head up to see Shiro disappearing into him. He slowly started rocking again, Keith's breath stayed even again and he took that as permission to go harder. 

His pace started to pick up, going faster until he lost his rhythm completely and was just ramming into Keith as much as he could, His whimpers turned into screams as he begged to come, “ _ Just let go baby,  _ “ Keith didn’t wait and was soaking Shiro's dick  , but he kept up the pace. 

Tears streamed from Keith as he became to overstimulated to even form what resembled a word, he tried to curl in on himself but was pinned in place, what was probably mere moments felt like years before Shiro was spilling into him and collapsed next to him.

Keith turned to bury his face against Shiro's chest, earning his husband stroking his back and shushing him softly, even as he stopped sobbing his cunt was pulsating around nothing. 

Shiro moved a hand down over his mound again, and ran his finger over the lips and flick his fat little dick, making Keith jerk into him. “Daddy- please I’ll-” 

“Let go baby” his finger continued to go back and forth over Keith.

He felt the pressure build up and tried to squeeze his legs together, but Shiro kept them pryed just far enough apart and moved to push directly on that sweet spot, making Keith beg more.

“Just let go.” He sobbed more as he couldn't hold back and spilled over Shiro's hand and across the bed sheets, he curled again and this time Shiro let him, and simply held him close as it went, until a puddle hand enveloped Keith, his cries softened after awhile, warranting Shiro to pick him up and start to run him a bath. 

Keith tried to stand once in the bathroom but fell again, Shiro caught him and wrapped his arms around him, “You did amazing baby, it's all okay now. Let me take care of you”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be writing more trans-Keith, I have so many scenes running through my head, but this is the first I finished, These might not be in perfect order as I continue with this, just a warning.


End file.
